Today is Where Our Book Begins
by GreysRookieOncer
Summary: This is a Naley story but is kind of AU where Naley didnt meet in High School but Nathan did fall in love with Lucas's best friend but it was Lena instead she's gone but when a mistake is made will Nathan be able to rectify it and be with haley and...


_Today Is Where Our Book Begins_

_Okay the name of this fanfiction is from Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield. I think it fits this story although the line in the song is "today is where your book begins." _

This is a Naley Story. Okay One Tree Hill happened sort of. Haley was not involved though although she did attend Tree Hill High the Naley stuff happened to some extent such as Lucas did have a best girl friend named Lena and she was a tutor just like Haley was on the show and she did everything Haley did in season one with Nathan except Lena didnt get a tattoo and they didnt get married instead they were sleeping together. They were head over heels in love she couldnt carry a tune and senior year there was a School Shooting in which she was killed by the shooter. Afterwards Nathan lost part of himself and he became somewhat as he was before a bit of a jerk to those he was not close to and a womanizer. Lucas and he were raised as brothers since Karen allowed Dan to be apart of his life. Dan was a better man for it; he and Deb are happily married as are Karen and Keith.

Characters:

Lucas Eugene Scott: 22 years old older (by a few months) half brother to Nathan Scott. Engaged to Brooke Davis. Plays for the Chicago Bulls and is a writer.

Nathan Royal Scott: 22 years old younger (by a few months) half brother to Lucas Scott. He is unattached and only has meaningless flings and one night stands as he is afraid to let a woman too close to him again. Plays for the Chicago Bulls alongside Lucas but also has a teaching degree/coaching degree.

Jake Patrick Jagelski: 22 years old best friend to Lucas and Nathan Scott. Married to Peyton Sawyer-Jagelski, has a 5 1/2 year old daughter Jenny Jagelski and Peyton is pregnant with his son. He is in Chicago Law School.

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Jagelski: 22 years old best friend to Brooke Davis, married to Jake Jagelski. Is the adoptive mother to 5 1/2 year old Jenny Jagelski and is pretnant with her and Jakes first biological child a son. She is president of Tric Record Comany that she just started a few months ago as well as part owner of Tric Club in Tree Hill and Chicago.

Brooke Penelope Davis: 22 years old best friend to Peyton Sawyer, engaged to Lucas Scott. Owns Clothes Over Bros fashion line as well as Ravens Men fashion line her new Men's line.

Haley Begard James: 22 years old best friend to Shelly Simon, single but independent. Has a teaching degree as well as a business degree she hopes to work at a Record Company and someday open her own. She is a great singer but is not sure she can pursue it or if she can get past her stage fright.

Marvin "Mouth" McFadden: 22 years old boyfriend to Shelly Simon. Is a sports announcer for the Chicago Bulls as well as does a podcast for Chicago Bulls Online with in depth interviews and such of all the players of the Chicago Bulls and their weekly opponents.

Shelly Renee Simon: 22 years old girlfriend to Mouth McFadden. Is in Chicago Med School.

Simon Alan Scott: 10 year old son of Keith and Karen Scott, younger half brother to Lucas Scott, older brother to Lily Scott.

Lillian "Lily" Roe Scott: 4 year old daughter of Keith and Karen Scott, younger half sister to Lucas Scott; younger sister to Simon Scott.

Brent Landon Scott: 5 year old son of Dan and Deb Scott, younger half brother to Lucas and younger full brother to Nathan Scott.

Chapter 1: Paarrtaaayyyyyyyy

Haley is fresh out of Stanford College and is back home in Tree Hill where her best friend Shelly Simon has invited her to a party for one of their old classmates that Haley has only heard about but never seen up close. She decides to go and celebrate being a college graduate. Shelly and Haley are at Haley's sisters' apartment getting ready for the party.

"Haley it is so cool that you've decided to come to the party" Shelly says from the bathroom getting ready for the party.

"Only for you" Haley replies.

"Yea right you are just happy to be able to have some fun now that you have graduated with two BA's" she replies.

"I guess you could say there is some truth to that. I haven't been able to have a whole lot of fun while in college" Haley tells her.

"Well that's what you get when you leave your best friend of 18 years and go to college in California all that way from your best friend" Shelly reminds her.

"Hey now you could have come with me but no you couldn't leave Marvin" Haley tells her with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh please don't call him that tonight he'd kill me if he knew I told you that" Shelly replies. "By the way where did you say Taylor was tonight?" she asks.

"I told you she and her boyfriend decided to move to Texas but they offered me the apartment for the next month since they had already paid the rent for this month. But who did you say this party was for again? Haley questions her.

"It's for Brooke Davis you know she was our senior class president" she replies.

"Yea brunette dating Lucas Scott right?" Haley asks.

"Yes and no to both. Yes she was a brunette except for that one week of college where she decided to dye her hair blonde but now she is a brunette again. Yes she was dating Lucas Scott but no she isn't anymore she is now engaged to Lucas Scott" Shelly tells her.

"I see so it's going to all of our old classmates then" Haley says.

"Yea it will be since everyone is back now at least for a few weeks well I mean the gang is not our whole class. But anyways there is something going on so they came back and since Brooke's mens line goes public tomorrow we are going to celebrate it" Shelly replies.

"I see so it won't be all of our class then only some of who is still in town. Okay I'm ready" Haley states.

"Right on time me too. So how about a shot before we go?" Shelly asks.

"If it's Jack then sure; the one thing I did learn to like in college" Haley says.

They take a few shots and head to the party where Shelly is greeted as the groups best friend and Haley ends up going to look for a drink. After Haley has had a few more shots as well as a few cups of a mixed drink. She heads back to the party to see Shelly and Mouth dancing and downs the rest of her drink thinking how much she wishes she could just have that. True Love she goes back into the kitchen and runs smack dab into Nathan.

Haley is disoriented and very much past drunk as is Nathan.

"I'm sosorry I wasn't payingattention to whereI was going" Haley says in a rush slurring her words together from the alcohol.

"NoIt's okay it was my fault." he looks down at her drink "your drink is empty let me get you a another drink" he takes her drink into the kitchen with her following him he fills it up hands it to her and makes himself another one "Well I'm Nathan and you are?" asks Nathan

"I'm Haley and thanks for making me another drink" Haley replies.

"No problem anything for a hott chick" says Nathan. Haley laughs and a strand of her hair falls in her face he pushes it behind her ear while looking deep into his eyes. He thinks how he can see her soul and it seems to be calling out to him to not let her out of his sight or his life. He pushes the thoughts from his head. At the same time Haley has locked eyes with him and can see his soul and how it seems broken and how he looks like a sad little boy in need of love, compassion and someone he can trust in to let himself be healed from whatever it is that has hurt him someone to save him from the black hole he is slowly and purposefully diving into head first with the intention to never feel pain that will only prove to him he is not as strong as he pretends to be and that he is still alive while the one person he thinks he was going to love forever and the only person he thinks could love him eternally is gone. But as she is thinking this he moves his head closer to hers and closes his eyes and right as he is about to kisses her she forgets all of what she saw in his eyes. He kisses her lips softly at first but she quickly licks his lips asking for access which he gladly gives her she drops her cup as does he and wraps her arms tightly around him. He begins to pull her towards the stairs and into a room.


End file.
